


Bleachers and Bay Laurels

by caffeine_is_a_drug



Category: Bleachers & Bay Laurels, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, idk i havent written much before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeine_is_a_drug/pseuds/caffeine_is_a_drug
Summary: oooof
Relationships: Cain Jasinski/Morgan Fiore-Northmann, Sara Morsen/Cain Jasinski, Xian Nguyễn & Cain Jasinski, Xian Nguyễn & Natalie Fester





	Bleachers and Bay Laurels

**Author's Note:**

> oooof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain is assigned his Secret Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as the title suggests, this one is told from Cain's perspective

It was Natalie's idea. At least, we agreed to give Nat the credit for it. In reality, Sara originally suggested the idea of any kind of get together in the first place. Nat would assign our secret Santa and exchange at Nats next Monday. I was hoping to get Nat. No real reason aside from the fact that I know I'll get a gift she would like. I've known her longer than the others and have a grasp of her interests

Though, as one wise man once said "There's no winning on Christmas". I opened up the crumbled paper I chose only read "Jayn". Out of all the names I could've picked from the bag, I chose the girl I know nothing about. I know that she likes books. Horror books. Not only horror, but the only books I can recall she reads are all Steven King and H.P Lovecraft. I've read some stories by Lovecraft before. They aren't badly written or anything but they are uninteresting. Nat started talking to me.

"So? Who'd you get?" 

"Jayn. I'll buy her a book." "Oh? You already chose?" "Yes. an H.P Lovecraft collection." "You're saying that because you don't know what to gift her." "I do. An H.P Lovecraft story collection. I have to look online though, I've never looked for his work before. They're not badly written, just uninteresting."

Despite my personal dislike, I understand why people gravitate towards horror content such as his. King's stories don't have the same effect. What's so scary about a story with no real world impact?

"No, I mean you probably saw her reading a horror novel like 3 months ago. Now, you've decided that's what she would want without giving more than a thought to it." 

"Oh. Well I don't know her well." "Then speak with her! Make some conversation, ask what kinds of things she likes. Also, didn't she had to read that book for a class anyway?" Nat picks up her phone from the stool beside her. It's vibrating.

"I guess I could. I still think she'd like a book." 

She'd like a book. Starting to put my biochemistry textbook into my bag. If I speak to her about what she wants she won't be as surprised by what she gets. I know what she likes and if I talk to her I may misinterpret her tone and get her something she doesn't. Nat is talking again. 

"Yea, I can pick one for you! Marcus said someone already picked me, so it'll be fine." 

She's on the phone. She isn't talking to me. I pick up my bag and sling it over my shoulder, fixing the buckle so it's not against my skin, and head out of the lab. The hall is slightly crowded, so I stay near the left wall until I can get outside. I sit against the Aspen tree near the door and pull out the salad I made for myself this morning. Now that Morgan and I attend the same school, we spend most lunches together here. He isn't here today but I still prefer the air outside to the broken air conditioning inside.

I think I’ll get her a book.


End file.
